


Perversion

by HecatesGhost, TempleMap



Series: The Nepenthe Collection [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesGhost/pseuds/HecatesGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleMap/pseuds/TempleMap
Summary: ‘Let me go with you,’ he wants to say. ‘I know I can make you happy. You don’t need to do that alone.’Eren knows he’s all sorts of rotten; degenerate, disgusting, and desperate. Masturbating in the dark hallway like some fucking pervert; invading the privacy of the only person whom has ever understood the monstrous, horrific depth of his soul.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: The Nepenthe Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872865
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Perversion

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note before you begin:
> 
> This one-shot is a side story for a slow-burn longfic already in process, called [Nepenthe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476617/chapters/59076355). HOWEVER, this one-shot can be a stand alone, and can be read without any context from the original source material. Only thing you’ll need to know is that Eren and Levi are housemates in this AU.
> 
> And to all of my lovely readers who jumped over to read this from my series ‘Nepenthe:’ please enjoy this little gift, and thank you for being the best. <3

The door had been left open.

It’s a small crack. Nothing more. Space enough for a thin line of light to bleed into the dark hallway.

But, it’s enough.

It’s enough.

Eren’s heart is in his ears. Beating, beating fast; he’s got the stain of a blush along every bit of his face — from ears to nose and back again. His spine is straight, pressed up against the wall. And, he’s trying to keep his breathing quiet, but he’s panicking in the best of ways. Fuck, he knows he must be loud, loud,  _ loud _ as he breathes…

But he can still hear Levi over it. And, his heart thrashes all the more.

It was a lucky mistake, coming back early in this damned, dark night. The front door had been left unlocked; a byproduct of a few too many glasses of wine. (There was a half-empty glass —pale, red liquid at the bottom of it— on the table). The living room radio was croning music, swinging scales of an up-tempo beat. Eren’s usual announcement of homecoming (the jangle of keys, his footsteps in the living room and kitchen) had been muted by pure circumstance.

And this is why, maybe, Eren had found himself next to the space of Levi’s open door: a voyeur of the worst degree.

Eren closes his eyes. Cranes his head back, touching his skull to the wall as he—

Listens.

Listens to Levi touch himself.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

The word is hard and heady when Levi speaks it; coming deep from his chest, and Eren bites back a whimper. Closes his eyes, and imagines—

Levi’s breath coming hot and warm from his mouth; he’s on his back, on his bed, twitching in his fingers and toes. His left hand’s down the curve of his body and he’s gripping himself at the hilt; the muscles in his chest and stomach tensing as he pulls.

God, Eren wants to see him, he wants to see him, he wants to see him; wants to see Levi’s open mouth as he pleasures himself — Eren can imagine just the smallest shine of spit on the corner of his lips. Can imagine, Levi’s brows furrowing low, his eyes half-unfocussed…

Another little noise comes from inside the bedroom: a mixture of a grunt and a sigh from the back of Levi’s throat.

Eren’s beside himself; his breath hitches. His own trousers feel  _ so damn tight _ , and he’s desperate for release. Desperate to have—

Levi beneath him, straining and cursing; Eren’s cock buried deep into his body. Or, Eren doesn’t mind; he’ll have it anyway Levi would offer. He imagines himself seated in Levi’s lap, rocking back and forth; Levi’s eyes trained upon him as Eren takes him whole. Imagines: Levi’s neck arching backward, the angles of his adam’s apple bobbing in a gasp. 

He can’t take it. Eren’s hand slips into his pants, bypassing the seam of his underwear and trousers. His hips buck forward as he grips himself — imagines his hand is not his own.

He wants to kiss Levi as they’re both coming; wants to feel the outflow of air from a moaning mouth. He wants to plead to him: ‘ _ Please, please, please. Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me _ ,’ like a prayer.

He is rotten. Eren knows he’s all sorts of rotten; degenerate, disgusting, and desperate. Masturbating in the dark hallway like some fucking pervert; invading the privacy of the only person whom has ever understood the monstrous, horrific depth of his soul.

But god, but god,  _ but god _ —

There’s a heavy gasp from the other end of the wall; a hitch in Levi’s voice; an outpour of a groan — an obvious amalgamation of ecstasy, and the noise is beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. And, it’s enough to send Eren over; to make his knees buckle as he comes into his hand.

His mind is repeating Levi’s name over and over.

Eren will admit, his means of feigning innocence may extend into the terrain of conniving.

But, well, so be it.

It starts outside the apartment’s front door, where Eren had placed himself with the most silent of footsteps. He makes a show of opening the door loudly and slamming it on his hinges. Into the space of the living room, he announces:

“I’m home!”

It takes a moment before Levi meets him in the kitchen, where Eren washes that half-empty glass in the sink.

“You left the door unlocked,” says Eren.

Levi blinks at him tiredly. His hair is slightly askew. He’s got that drowsy, drunk look that Eren’s only seen once before.

“Fucking Erwin,” says Levi. He glances at the glass Eren washes. “And the bastard also left his cup out.”

There’s a little prick of jealousy that gnaws at Eren’s temple. He ignores it. Tries, instead, “We should have wine together sometime, too.”

Levi clicks his tongue. “Aren’t you underage?”

“No, I’m nineteen. Twenty, soon. Anyway, we would drink in the cadet corps.”

Levi’s at the kitchen table. He leans the side of his head against his outstretched arm. “Hm.”

“So,” continues Eren, “I can hold my own.” He flicks water from his hands “And I, uh, won’t leave a glass behind for you to wash.”

Levi snorts. Half-stumbles away from the table. “Giving criticism against a superior?”

“No, sir, I— Um,” Eren flushes. “Not at all, I guess I was teasing.” 

“Eren, it’s fine.” And Levi’s beside him, ruffling a hand on the top of Eren’s head. “It was sarcasm, nitwit.” 

Levi’s standing close and Eren’s heart is thumping again. Just a moment before, Eren thinks,  _ just a moment before _ , this man’s body was shaking in an orgasm; hot-breathed and groaning curses through the walls. There’s a painful sting that shoots down to Eren’s fingertips—the desire to touch Levi so great, it borders upon psychosomatic. 

“I’m going to bed,” says Levi and he takes a step away; completely unaware of his effect. 

“Okay,” says Eren. His face is feeling red.  _ ‘Let me go with you, _ ’ he wants to say.  _ ‘Let me make you happy. I know I can make you happy. You don’t need to do that alone. _ ’

“Eren.” And, Levi’s a foot out of the kitchen when he glances behind his shoulder. He meets Eren’s eyes. Says:

“And, alright. We’ll do that drink sometime.”


End file.
